Solo Uchiha
}} Levy is a Stalwart young man. He has become quite capable in the use of Fuinjutsu and the five Natural Affinities thanks to the Rinnegan he obtained from Tetsuo. Thanks to the efforts of the deceased Solo Iori, Levy has acquired many summonings and weapons. 'Background' Levy is the Son of a Wood Release User and an Uchiha. His Father being the Wood Release user and his Mom being the Uchiha. His birthplace and home is Kumogakure no Sato. He has spent many years here and has trained in exceling in the use of Raiton Ninjutsu, in accordence with his homeland, and Fuuinjutsu. 'Part One' Levy had spent many years training from a young age. Even being in the academy at the age of six, he had been pushed to go even further, even though he was at the top of his class with all A's. Eventually, at the age of Seven, he graduated the Academy, he became a Genin. He One day as he was out playing, he happened upon a crystaline structure. It was a sentient being, a summoning that Levy soon signed as it contained all of the items of a deceased Ninja. Since obtaining all of these things at the age of Eight, he has mastered them at his current age. 'Part Two' Now at the ripe age of Sixteen, Levy has become a well indowed combatant. His goal is to one day become the Raikage. 'Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan' Levy has obtained his Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan from his older brother Kakuzu. Kakuzu willingly gave Levy both of his eyes. Kakuzu's left eye is in Levy's Pocket dimension. In addition to having his own mangekyo's techniques, Levy has acquired the Techniques that Kakuzu's Mangekyo has. 'Space–Time Migration' Levy's Space–Time Migration[1] technique, which is originated in his right eye, allows him to teleport himself or anything he touches to another location or a pocket dimension; the latter of which is implied to be inescapable. 'Susanoo - God of the Sea and Storms' Susanoo, named for the God of the Sea and Storms, is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a sword wielding spectral form which will surround the user. This jutsu is generated by both Mangekyou eyes. Susanoo will first form around the user as a skeleton. This skeletal form will then generate muscle and armor for battle and wield both a sword and shield. ''Izanagi - Forefather God When jutsu is cast on one's own self, any damage received while it is active is negated. Their crippled form will shudder away like an illusion into nothingness while they appear unharmed away from the danger. For those who do not possess the Rinnegan, using the jutsu has a drawback, as using the jutsu will cause their vision to be lost forever. This result caused the Uchiha to declare it forbidden. 'Kotoamatsukami' '''Kotoamatsukami' is the ultimate genjutsu granted by Levy's Mangekyō Sharingan. The technique itself allows the user to enter the opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest class, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. 'Rinnegan' Levy has Obtained this eye from his friend Tetsuo. He was given Tetsuo's unused Rinnegan eye and planted it into his left eye socket. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera. It is said to be the most powerful of Great Three Dōjutsu (大三瞳術, Daisan Dōjutsu; Literally meaning "Great Three Eye Techniques"). It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master the six nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques as well as control the seventh path - who is "beyond life and death".